


long love lost

by longhairandbarefeet



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Happy Ending, Tension, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairandbarefeet/pseuds/longhairandbarefeet
Summary: Fighting with Seth is the most consistent thing in Kate's life, but he's tired of it. (post s3)





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: sethkate arguing and "because i love you" slips out.

“I hate you!” She is screaming at him, unable to look at him directly because the tears welling up in her eyes would be forced to fall down onto her cheeks. “I want you to leave! Get out of my room.”

“Way ahead of you, sister.” Seth replies disdainfully, plastering a fake smile that on serves to piss her off more. He reaches for his suit jacket that he threw onto her bed only moments before, and makes a beeline for the door. She’s tried so hard to get used to living with them, but it’s not been the easiest situation. It’s even harder than Mexico when it was just the two of them. She spends most of her time trying to ease back into herself, but everyday is a struggle and Seth does everything in his power to make it even worse. She knows he doesn’t mean to do it, or at least that’s what she tells herself.

He’s reaching for the doorknob one minute, but the next he pulls his hand back and let’s out a deeply frustrated sigh. He is probably having one of those internal debates he has so often, and wondering if the fight should be over or not. It had become their most recent thing, fighting over every little thing. She’s sure that Richie and Scott are tired of hearing them.

“I’m not leaving!” He says resolutely, throwing his jacket back onto the bed and moving to stand in front of her.

“I really wish you would.”

“I’m so tired of fighting with you Kate.” Seth responds with a softer tone, and his left eyebrow rose high at her as her mouth falls open somewhat surprised at his remark. “Aren’t you tired of it?”

She wonders for a moment, thinking about how fighting with Seth was the most consistent thing in her life right now. Her relationship with Scott was less than perfect, but they were finally on their way to happiness. Richie didn’t like to be alone with her anymore, she couldn’t blame him after everything, but she knows it has nothing to do with her and everything to do with the demons swirling around in the contours of his brain.

“Probably.” Kate says with a small shrug of her shoulders, and Seth squints his eyes at her because he wasn’t expecting that kind of answer. He still expects her to be the same girl she used to be, but she’s not. She doesn’t think about her life in Bethel much anymore or the innocence that used to flow through her veins. She’s not sure what flows there anymore, but she knows it makes her angrier, more frustrated with everything he says. “You just don’t make anything easy on me, Seth.”

“I’m not the easiest person.” Seth says matter-of-factly. He looks like he wants to smile, but he doesn’t he just continues to look at her with a blank expression. “You know this about me, or did you forget from our time together?”

“No,” Kate takes this opportunity to let out a breathy chuckle because honestly, how could she forget? She spent nights with him in a dingy motel room trying to piece herself back together. She also remembers trying to piece him together too, like a jigsaw puzzle with too many pieces that didn’t quite fit right, but still she tried. She’s pressing her fingers into the corner of her eyes remembering it. “I didn’t forget. I guess I just thought…” She trails off; mostly wishing she didn’t start the sentence in the first place because he definitely won’t leave her alone now.

“Thought what?” Seth asks with a tone she’s quick to recognize. He used it many times in Mexico when things got too real, and he needed to put up every defense in his arsenal. “I’d be different after the drugs? The lords? Amaru? The fucking apocalypse? Well I hate to break it to you, cupcake, but I am who I am.”

“I never asked you to change who you are, Seth!” Kate moves even closer to him, slapping at his shoulder enough for him to slightly flinch, but not enough for him to look away from her. He’s always been good at that though, making sure to never look away even when things got too difficult.

“What did you think, then? Because I can’t for the life of me understand why you’d put any expectation on me.”

“I thought, I just thought that…” Kate continues it with a small stutter escaping her pouted lips. She isn’t sure quite how to put what she wants to say into words because she doesn’t really know exactly what to say.

“What?”

“It’s nothing, Seth, please just leave it alone.” Kate replies attempting to create distance between them, but he’s persistent and moves with her.

“Tell me, Kate.” Seth grazes the tips of his fingers across her cheek, and down across her chin. His thumb rests there, and he finally smiles at her. It’s genuine, and that only confuses her more. He doesn’t realize this behavior has everything to do with her mixed feelings. When they aren’t fighting, they are putting each other in situations where plausible deniability isn’t a good excuse anymore. They touch when it makes sense, and even more when it doesn’t. It doesn’t lead to anything, but it doesn’t negate the fact that it happens.

“I can’t.”

“Tell me, please.”

“I thought,” Kate closes her eyes tightly, not wanting to look into his when she admits this. “I thought that after everything that you, well that you loved me. And I know what you are going to say, Seth, that I am just some stupid, little girl or maybe for once in your whole goddamn life you’ll be the perfect gentleman and tell me it would be the wrong thing to do, to love me. Either way, you can just leave now, and save me the embarrassment of your answer.”

She’s keeping her eyes closed tightly, but it doesn’t stop her ears from picking up the relieved sigh he lets out after she says it or the way his hands reach for her waist to pull her closer to him. He presses his fingers into her sides as he puts his lips to her ear and breathes, sending a pleasant chill down her spine. She’s not sure she’s felt something like that in a long time, if ever.

“I’m a fucking bastard, never forget that.” His mouth is wet as he presses a kiss to her lobe, and the stubble from his unevenly shaven face rubs against her soft cheek. He keeps his mouth there, and it causes her breathing to hitch. She shouldn’t let him know he’s affecting her as much as he is, that if he were to let her go she’d fall down because she’s become so utterly dependent on him (it makes her just cringe thinking about it.)

“Oh God,” She says, and then she presses her hand to her mouth because it fell right out before she could stop it. She can feel his widening grin just below her ear. He definitely knows now just how much she feels for him in this moment.

“He ain’t here right now, sweetheart.” Seth says lifting his mouth away from her ear for just a moment before pressing a kiss to her neck. She’s gripping tightly to his shirt, unable to let her fingers unfurl from the fabric because it all feels so damn good. It starts tame, simple kisses, but soon his tongue is tracing patterns across her neck, and his mouth begins sucking little bruises on spots she won’t be able to cover with a shirt tomorrow. 

It doesn’t take long for them to be sprawled across her bed with both of their shirts off, and wrinkled beneath them because they needed to get even closer to one another. He’s still using his lips on her body, still not kissing her needy mouth, but he’s managing to kiss almost every sensitive spot above the waist.

“What does all of this mean, Seth?” Kate asks as he’s kissing the tops of her breast. He looks up at her, and leans up on his forearms to let his lips gently press against hers. Pulling away, he smiles at her. 

“It means you were right.” 

“Oh?” She says.

“I do love you.” 

Kate leans forward, pulling shyly on his collar, and meeting his mouth again. She’s not sure if she’s ever going to get used to kissing him, but it makes her blush at the prospect of it being something they do on a daily basis.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated! thanks for reading! :)


End file.
